Yu-GiOh! Crossing Dimensions
by Sakura9801
Summary: Destruir el mundo, el la misión de un nuevo enemigo. Con la alquimia reconstruir al mundo y "asesinar a los milagros" Yugi y Atem deberan enfrentarse a esta amenaza, pero no estarán solos, Yusei, Judai, Yuya y Yuma unirán sus fuerzas para detener a Carol y a sus ayudantes. Shoen-Ai: Puzzleshipping, Starshipping, Jailbreackshipping y Photomshipping
1. Chapter 1

**¡Privet mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy demasiado contenta de empezar este nuevo fic con ustedes, este será un corssover de uno de mis animes favoritos hasta ahora y de mi infancia ¡Yu Gi Oh!, así que sin más preámbulos ¡Chicos ya saben que hacer!**

 **KRORY: ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fanfic Shonen-Ai (RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES CHICOXCHICO) Si no te gusta ¡NO lo leas! En cambio si te gusta ¡Adelante!**

 **ALLEN: ACLARACIONES: —Dialogos—; "…" Resaltar frases o ironías;** _ **«Pensamientos»**_ **;** _ **/Recuerdos/;**_ **MAYUSCULAS= Gritos y si ven (1) o más serán aclarados al final.**

 **KANDA: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh le pertenecen**

 **KILLUA: Pónganse cómodos y traigan algo de comer o beber**

 **LAVI Y JUDAI: ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh!; Crossing Dimensions**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: The beginning**

Una linda tarde para la ciudad de Domino, el cielo despejado, las nubes se veían grandes y esponjosas, los rayos de sol iluminaban cada rincón de la ciudad, las personas caminaban tranquilas, si, una perfecta tarde.

 ***Riiiiiiiing***

El timbre que marcaba la hora de salida para los estudiantes sonó, todos los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos entusiasmados. ¿La razón? Pues era el inicio de vacaciones de verano...

— ¡Llegaron las vacaciones! — se notaba el entusiasmo y la alegría de aquel joven rubio de unos 16 años. — ¡No mas castigos!

— ¡Adiós tareas y molestos profesores! — Se escuchó otra voz — ¡Me podré levantar hasta tarde!

—Ustedes nunca cambian — dijo una joven de cabellos castaños — Me pregunto cuando será el día en que no los castiguen — sonrió divertida

— ¡Oye! — dijeron en coro ambos jóvenes

—Para tu información Anzu no siempre nos castigan — dijo "indignado" el oji-dorado llevándose sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho

—Pero si hoy te castigaron por llegar tarde Jonouchi — respondió la chica — Y Honda el profesor te mando afuera por dibujar en su clase.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente, su amiga tenia razón.

— ¡Para tu información el despertador no sonó! — replico el rubio

—Eso dices a diario — molestó su amigo castaño con una sonrisa burlona

Una venita apareció en su sien — ¡Puedo llegar temprano el día que quiera!

—El día que eso pase lloverán patos Jonouchi-kun — sonrió divertido nuestro querido oji-amatista

— ¿¡Yugi de que lado estas!? — miró con ojos acuosos a su mejor amigo

— Llueven patos o capaz que Kaiba se va a la quiebra — rió divertido Honda

— ¡Ahora si! — tomo al contrarío del cuello con su brazo para hacerle un candado al estilo lucha libre, su amigo tan solo se quejaba y trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo rubio.

—Cálmense ustedes dos — regañó la chica, pero sus amigos hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras pues seguían peleando, nada grave pero en cierta forma era gracioso verlos aplicarse candados de lucha. Al final Anzu suspiro —Extrañare esto todas las mañanas. — sus labios formaron una sutil sonrisa

—Yo también extrañare sus peleas matutinas — le dijo sonriendo el menor —Jonouchi-kun y Honda-kun es hora de irnos.

Después de unos cuantos más candados, el grupo de amigos tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon con dirección a sus casas.

— ¿Irán a algún lado?

— ¡Por supuesto Yugi! —Respondió Hiroto— Mi madre y yo iremos a Hakone **(1)** a visitar a mis primos. ¡Aguas termales ahí te voy! — alzo su puño efusivamente

—Al parecer no estaré muy lejos de Honda.

— ¿A dónde iras Anzu? — pregunto Jonou

—Iré un poco más al oeste, mis padres me llevarán a Odawara **(2)** — sonrió

— Eso es genial, no olviden traerme un recuerdo — sonrió enseñando sus dientes.

— ¿Yugi irás a algún lado? — miro a su amigo de cabello tricolor

—No realmente, pensaba ayudarle a mi abuelito en la tienda de juegos

— ¿No te interesa tener un segundo ayudante Yugi? — Jonouchi lo abrazo por el cuello — ¡Tener compañía de tu mejor amigo sería grandioso!

— Jonouchi-kun…me ahorcas….

—Con que no incendies el lugar no le veo el problema — dijo Honda divertido

—Pensé que en estas vacaciones irías con Shizuka-chan — Anzu lo miró

— ¡Ah! Sobre eso… — desvió su vista a otro lado —Shizuka se irá con mi madre a Kamakura **(3)** , ya sabes tiempo de madre e hija… — sus amigos quedaron callados y lo miraron preocupados — ¡Ah! Pero no me siento mal ni nada, esta bien que ambas pasen tiempo juntas, ya saben platica de chicas y eso — soltó a su pequeño amigo — Vamos no se preocupen por mi ¡Estaré bien yo solito! Además le haré compañía a Yugi en el verano. — sonrió para calmar a sus amigos.

—Entonces… Jonouchi-kun deberías quedarte en mi casa todo el verano.

— ¿Enserio? — El pequeño asintió — ¡Gracias Yug, eres el mejor! — volvió a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

No…respiro… — el pobre de Yugi estaba morado.

Después de charlar un poco más el grupo de amigos se despidió, tanto Jonouchi como Yugi les desearon buen viaje a sus otros dos amigos, Honda se iría esa misma noche mientras que Anzu se iría mañana en la mañana.

—Bien Jonouchi-kun vamos por tus cosas — sonrió emocionado

— Emm, si sobre eso, yo iré a mi casa por mis cosas, te veré en tu casa Yugi

— ¿Seguro? — miro algo preocupado a su amigo

— ¡No te preocupes! — Palmeo su hombro para calmarlo — ¡Nos vemos en un rato! — salió corriendo en dirección a su casa para poder alistarse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Si! — le grito a su amigo para que lo escuchara, Yugi suspiro, Jonouchi siempre era así, diciendo que no se preocuparan por el, pero no se podía evitar, Yugi bien sabía que la relación entre el rubio y su padre no era la mejor, tenía conocimiento de algunos trabajos que Jonou realizaba para pagar sus cosas de estudiante, el padre (por lo poco que había visto y sabia) No era de buen temperamento que digamos, Yugi no quería preguntar más para no incomodar a su mejor amigo. Pero… sabía que si podía estar ahí para el cuando lo necesitara, después de todo ese era su trabajo como amigo. Giro sobre su propio eje para poder irse a su casa y preparar todo para cuando Jonouchi llegara.

Luego de un par de horas nuestro pequeño oji-amatista acomodaba su cuarto, a su abuelito y a su madre les agradó la idea de que Jono estuviera con ellos, la mamá de Yugi se sentía feliz de ver como su hijo tenia un gran amigo, tanto ella como el abuelo cuidaban del rubio como si fuera un miembro mas de la familia.

—Oye Yugi — el menor detuvo sus acciones par prestarle atención a su compañero espíritu.

— ¿Qué pasa mi otro yo?

—Dos cosas, la primera, puedes llamarme Atem y la segunda ¿Por qué no saliste a algún lado como Honda y Anzu?

—Lo siento, sabes que es la costumbre — aún el menor no podía acostumbrarse a llamar a su contraparte por su nombre real — Ah… sobre eso… no me gusta viajar mucho que digamos — dirigió su vista para reanudar sus acciones.

El faraón miro extrañado a su compañero, sintió un toque de tristeza en la voz de Yugi, ahora que lo pensaba mejor… las veces que Yugi y sus amigos han viajado a otros lugares al principio Yugi puede estar algo nervioso o inclusive ansioso… no entendía la razón de ello, estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero las palabras no salieron debido a que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

— Debe ser Jonouchi-kun — salio de su cuarto para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hey Yugi! — saludo feliz — De nuevo gracias por dejarme quedar todo el verano — acomodó su maleta para que no se cayera de su hombro

— No hay problema — se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar —Adelante, siéntete como en casa.

Los mejores amigos se la pasaron charlando sobre los nuevos Booster pack que saldrían el próximo mes, vieron un rato la TV, jugaron unas cuantas partidas del duelo de monstruos, el abuelo y la señora Motou se sentían felices de tener a aquel par en su casa.

—Yugi querido — se escucho la voz dulce de su madre —Podrías hacerme el favor de ir al mini-súper.

— Claro mamá — dijo asintiendo — ¿Me acompañas Jonouchi-kun?

—Esta bien, vamos Yugi— se levantaron para poder comprar las cosas para la cena.

—Vallan con cuidado — despidió su madre con una sonrisa.

* * *

Apenas caía la noche en la gran ciudad de Neo Domino, los dueños de los locales comenzaban a prender las luces para poder iluminar, algunos comenzaban a recoger para poder cerrar, prontamente la ciudad se adorno con todo tipo de luces, si la veías de lejos se podía apreciar lo grande que es la ciudad, se veía increíble.

El viento sopló, despeinó aquellos cabellos rebeldes de color negro, el joven motociclista observaba tranquilo desde su moto como la ciudad brillaba, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, soltó un suspiro, habían pasado muchas cosas, la pelea contra los signos oscuros, la pelea contra Z-Ona, aquel duro duelo contra Paradox, en cada duelo aprendió muchas cosas, buenas, malas, dolorosas…

Pero en cada pelea conoció a grandes personas, Tetsu, Sherry, Tenzen, Bruno... Yugi y Judai…

De nuevo la brisa movió sus cabellos y parte de su ropa, tras recordar a la última persona sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron con intensidad. ¿Cómo estarían?

 _«Desearía poder verlos de nuevo…»_

Se acomodó en su moto, se colocó su casco carmesí, el rugido del motor se hizo presente al encenderla, sin prisa arrancó para poder ir a casa con sus mejores amigos a descansar.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una moto estacionada, se podía observar a alguien recargada en ella, en cuanto vio pasar la moto color roja sonrió mostrando sus finos colmillos, se colocó su casco azul marino para poder alcanzar a la moto contraría.

Yusei conducía normal, desde el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como una moto azul eléctrico se acercaba a el con mucha velocidad, eso le dio muy mala espina, de pronto la moto que lo seguía comenzó a aventarle luces, esa era una clara señal de reto.

— ¿Quién es este? — Yusei observo la otra moto cuando se puso a la par de el

—Fudo Yusei…vamos a entretenernos un rato — habló esa fina voz

— ¿Una chica? — se sorprendió al saber que su retador era una chica —Bien, si es lo que quieres ¡Vamos!

 _Un Riding Duel esta a punto de comenzar_

La voz robótica alerto a los automovilistas para que pudieran moverse, la carretera se acomodó para así dar inicio al duelo.

— ¡Riding Duel…! ¡Acceleration!

Ambas motos avanzaron a gran velocidad, quien llegara primero a la curva iniciaba, la moto color azul aceleró para poder llegar primero hacía la curva.

— ¡Duelo! — dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Vamos a jugar Yusei! ¡Robo!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXYu-Gi-Oh: Crossing DimentionsXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Veamos que es lo que sigue… — nuestro querido tricolor observaba la lista que su madre le había dado para que no olvidase las cosas —Ah, aquí estas — tomo una pequeña caja de pan —Eso es todo de la lista.

Mientras la joven cobraba, ambos chicos platicaban, cosas triviales para ser más precisos.

 _Los bomberos ya han llegado a la escena, al parecer no se sabe la fuente que origino el incendio…_

Yugi dejo de hablar para poder prestarle atención a las noticias.

—Un incendio… —murmuró, ligeramente mordió su labio inferior

— ¿Yugi? — El rubio lo miró preocupado — ¿Estas bien? — Notó como su amigo miraba la noticia —No te preocupes, los bomberos ya están apagando el fuego — le dijo para poder calmarlo —Vamos — salieron de la tienda con las cosas.

 ***BOM***

Una fuerte explosión se escucho no muy lejos de ahí, cuando voltearon a ver una buena cantidad de humo se esparcía por los aires.

— ¿Pero que…? — se podían ver las llamas que incineraban todo.

—Esto es malo… — dijo Yugi preocupado — ¡Vamos Jonouchi-kun! — soltó las cosas para emprender su carrera en dirección del incendio.

— ¡Espera Yugi! — no e quedo otra opción que seguir a su pequeño amigo —Demonios…

 _«Tengo un mal presentimiento»_ Fue lo ultimo que pensó, aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su amigo tricolor.

Las llamas consumían el edificio de apartamentos, los bomberos trabajaban arduamente para apagar las llamas, algunos entraban para sacar a las personas que seguían adentro. Algunas personas ajenas al edificio ayudaban a los bomberos, las ambulancias llegaron para atender a los intoxicados de humo y curar a los heridos.

— ¡DEJENME ENTRAR! — el grito lo sobresalto un poco — ¡MI NIÑA SIGUE AHÍ! — La madre quería soltarse de los brazos de los bomberos — ¡AYUDENLA! — sus ojos estaban empapados de lagrimas

— ¡Tranquila señora! ¡Ya vamos! — intentaron calmarla

—Debemos ayudar de alguna manera… — los amatistas veían con preocupación la escena.

— ¡Kuri...! — volteo para encontrarse con el espíritu de la carta, la pequeña bolita de pelos estaba preocupado — ¡Kuri, Kuri!

— ¿Kuriboh? — El pequeño espíritu floto a toda velocidad dentro del edificio — ¡Espera! — El rompecabezas en el cuello de Yugi brillo.

—Déjame ir a mi Yugi — dijo corriendo al interior del edificio

— ¡Pero…!

—No quiero que te pase nada — le dedicó una sonrisa para calmarlo

 _Ba-thump!_ Su corazón latió con fuerza, no dijo nada, tan solo asintió a su contra parte.

— ¡¿Qué haces Yugi!? — gritó su amigo rubio al ver que éste estaba entrando al edificio en llamas

— ¡Niño no puedes ir ahí! — un bombero trato de agarrar del brazo a Atem pero su intento fallo pues se genero una pequeña explosión haciendo crecer más el fuego— ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¡Hay dos personas adentro!

El calor era infernal, las instalaciones estaban por derrumbarse, llevo su antebrazo para cubrirse la boca y la nariz para que el humo no le afectara tanto.

— ¡Kuri, Kuri! — Escucho a su amiguito, su mirada viajo por el lugar para poder verlo — ¡Kuri! — cuando lo pudo divisar entre el humo y el fuego corrió para seguirlo. A medida que iba siguiéndolo algunas partes de la estructura se iban cayendo.

Llegaron a una puerta hecha trizas, Kuriboh empezó a señalar el lugar.

— ¡Hay alguien ahí! — gritó

—Que…alguien… — se escucho una débil voz —M..Me…Ayu…de… — Atem siguió la voz para poder encontrar a una pequeña niña de ocho años sobre el suelo

—Todo estará bien — la cogió entre sus brazos —Pronto estarás con tu madre — le sonrió

Corrió con la niña en brazos, debía apresurarse el edificio no aguantaría mucho.

— ¡Kuri! — su bolita café lo iba guiando através de los escombros y el fuego, tenían que encontrar una salida y rápido.

—Maldición… — los ojos le escocían por el humo, su vista estaba nublada —Hay que encontrar una salida… — tosió un poco

—Oni-chan…— dirigió su vista a la niña para después sonreírle

—Esta bien, pronto saldremos — sus jadeos eran constantes, los pulmones le exigían aire puro. —Vamos Kuriboh — su amiguito asintió.

—¡Vamos déjenme entrar! — Se quejaba el oji-dorado — ¡Mi mejor amigo esta allá adentro! — forcejeaba con varios bomberos y policías, la fuerza de Jonouchi era demasiada, a duras penas bomberos y policías podían retenerlo.

—¡Entiendo su preocupación joven pero no puede ir! — Dijo un policía tomándolo del brazo —¡No haga estupideces!

— ¡Esas las hago a diario fíjese! ¡Debo ir con Yugi! ¡ARF! — sus blancos dientes mordieron la mano del policía, cuando tuvo oportunidad de soltarse no lo dudo —¡Espérame Yugi! — con su cuerpo logro entrar hacía el edificio pero el lado malo fue cuando más de la estructura cayó impidiendo el paso y la salida…

Tosía cada vez más seguido, sentía como sus pulmones ardían al igual que sus ojos, pero poco le importaba lo que le preocupaba era la salud de la pequeña que llevaba en brazos. El techo comenzó a crujir, la madera que servía como soporte comenzaron a caer, Atem logró evadirlas.

— ¡Kuri! — Kuriboh le advirtió, llevo su vista al techo un gran trozo de concreto iba hacía el, por reflejo apretó mas el cuerpo de la niña contra su pecho.

— ¡Yugi! — empujo al contrario para poder salvarlo. — ¿Estas bien Yug…? — cuando observo mejor se dio cuenta que no era Yugi — ¡Faraón!

—Estoy bien — le sonrió agradecido —Debemos irnos de aquí rápido, las salidas están bloqueadas…

—Tsk — chasqueó la lengua —Si pudiéramos tener una salida extra…

—¡Eso es! — Exclamo el faraón — ¡Eres un genio Jonouchi-kun! — Su amigo rubio lo miro extrañado —Si la salida esta bloqueada, tienes que abrir otra

— ¡Ah! Soy un genio~ … ¿¡Pero como abriremos otra salida!?

— ¡Kuri! — Atem miró a su monstruo, después su deck comenzó a brillar

Sacó su deck — ¡Eso es! —su carta as el Mago Oscuro estaba brillando — ¡Ven Mago Oscuro! — el poderoso mago apareció moviendo ágilmente su bastón

—¡Wah! — El de ojos dorados no salía de su asombro — ¡¿Pero como?! ¡No estamos en duelo ni nada!

—¡Ve Mago Oscuro… Black Magic! — el fiel sirviente movió su bastón para poder atacar a uno de los muros, cuando el humo se disperso un poco ambos jóvenes sonrieron, el gran hoyo conducía al exterior —Vamos Jonouchi-kun

 _No hay registros de personas en el edificio, todas han sido evacuadas_

Tras anunciar el mensaje tanto como bomberos y policías se enfocaron a apagar el incendio. El personaje medico atendía a las personas, Atem ya se sentía mejor, con un poco de oxígeno se recupero, mientras que a Jonouchi le vendaban su brazo derecho, no era nada grave solo se había lastimado un poco al atravesar la puerta para entrar al edificio. Atem solo veía como su amigo se quejaba un poco.

— Oni-chan… — escucho una suave voz, su vista se dirigió a la pequeña niña quien traía unos cuantos vendajes y un curita en parte de su cara, no era para alarmarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — le pregunto mientras se ponía en cunclillas para verla mejor

—Bien — le sonrió — ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! — abrazo sorpresivamente al mayor —Te recordare siempre Oni-chan

Atem sintió como el calor se le subía al rostro, tan solo sonrió y devolvió el abrazo de la nena —Cuídate mucho ¿Vale? — la niña asintió, cuando el abrazo termino ella fue corriendo con su mamá

—Tienes una admiradora — se escucho la voz de Yugi — ¿Estas bien mi otro yo? — sus ojos se mostraban afligidos

—Si, no te preocupes Yugi — giró s cabeza hacía el —Es Atem — le sonrió

Sus mejillas se encendieron de un leve rosa —Vamos a cambiar de lugar — desvió su mirada —Tienes que descansar…Atem… — susurró, ahora fue turno del mayor de sentir nuevamente sus mejillas calientes

—Si… — bajo la vista escondiendo una sutil sonrisa, el rompecabezas brillo nuevamente, Yugi sostuvo con delicadeza el rompecabezas entre sus manos.

Soltó un leve suspiro de repente se sintió…extraño… camino unos cuantos metros lejos de los vehículos.

…

Arriba de un puente peatonal alguien veía la escena, todo lo que observaba era fuego…aquellas llamas iban calcinando todo lo que quedaba del edificio ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en extinguirse? En sus ojos celestes se reflejaban el color rojo del fuego. Muchos recuerdos aparecían en su mente…

 _/ Muchas personas enojadas, con trinches y antorchas, gritando…_

— _¡Es un enviado de Satanás! — aquel padre del pueblo hablaba a las demás personas — ¡Las cosas que han practicado! ¡Dios no permite el acto de la brujería! — todo el pueblo gritaba a favor de lo que el cura decía_

— _¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! — los gritos de a pequeña se escuchaban, aquel señor enfrente de ella se encontraba atado en la hoguera — ¡PAPÁ! — abundantes lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Ayudantes del cura la tenían fuertemente agarrada._

 _Aquel señor que sabía que estaba a punto de morir tan solo le sonrió a su pequeña_

— _Carol… conoce el mundo…vive…_

 _Llamas consumieron la madera que hacía ahí…junto con el hombre…/_

Mientras veía aquel fuego, de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas, su expresión era neutra. ¿Cuándo dejaría de llorar por aquel recuerdo?

 _«Esos tan solo son recuerdos que deben de consumirse»_

— ¿¡Estas bien?! — una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo para mirar hacía abajo, un joven de cabellos tricolor, rápidamente se seco las lagrimas con su antebrazo — ¿Te perdiste pequeña? No te preocupes ven y te ayudare a…

—Cállate— su voz sonó fría, con un movimiento de brazo hizo que en su izquierda aparecía un disco de duelo color crema en forma de ala, saco una carta y la activo. Un gran tornado color verde apareció.

— ¡…! — Yugi en un ágil movimiento se quito. — ¿Cómo es que…? — esa niña pudo activar una carta

—Yugi deja que me encargue — hablo el faraón listo para cambiar de lugar

— ¡Espera! — Atem lo miro confundido —Déjame esto a mi… — se incorporo un poco pero un dolor en su brazo hizo que se llevara su mano derecha a la zona adolorida, le dio poca importancia para observar a la niña que estaba frente a el, vestida con un pantalón holgado color rojo, una chamarra corta de igual color, su cabello era largo y estaba amarrado por una trenza, sobre se cabello llevaba un gran sombrero color negro con detalles color crema y cafés.

—…— sus ojos celestes miraban fijamente a los amatistas, noto que ese joven tenía algo en el cuello —Hmm… Tu eres Motou Yugi ¿Verdad?

—Si— asintió — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué me atacas de esa manera?

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones a mi enemigo — soltó ácidamente

— ¿Enemigo?

—La alquimia de Carol Malus Dienheim destruirá al mundo — sacó otra carta —Con mi fuerza acabare con los "milagros" — activo la carta que traía en mano, cinco tornados aparecieron para atacar a Yugi

— ¡…!

 **To be continued…**

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy! ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor! ¡Este fue un gran comienzo!**

 **KANDA: Solo no dejes este varado como los demás**

 **YO: *risa nerviosa* Inspiración llego pero no precisamente para mis historias inconclusas *aura depresiva***

 **KILLUA: Mejor aclaremos… (1)** **Hakone; C** **iudad** **japonesa** **situada en el** **distrito** **de** **Ashigarashimo** **de la** **prefectura de Kanagawa** **, localizado en el este del país al pie del** **Paso de Hakone**

 **(2) Odawara; Odawara es una ciudad que se encuentra en el oeste de la prefectura de Kanagawa al sur de Japón por donde corre el río Sakawagawa cerca de las montañas Ashigara con temperaturas templadas que vienen del océano Pacífico.**

 **(3) Kamakura; Ciudad situada en Kanagawa, Japón, a aproximadamente 50 km al suroeste de Tokio.**

 **LAVI: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién era esa persona que reto a Yusei a un duelo? ¿Quién es esa niña Carol? ¿Yugi esta bien?**

 **ALLEN: ¡Descúbranlo en la próxima actualización!**

 **TODOS: See ya!**


	2. Auto-Scorers Part 1

**¡Privet mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien pues yo estoy muy feliz de poder actualizar, ahora sin más vueltas ¡Chicos ya saben que hacer!**

 **ALLEN: ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene shonen-ai (Relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta ¡NO LO LEAS! En cambio si te gusta eres bienvenida/o**

 **KANDA: *suspiro* ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos—; /** _ **Recuerdos/; «Pensamientos»;**_ **MAYÚSCULAS= Gritos; "Resaltar frases o ironías" y si ven (1) o más serán aclarados al final.**

 **KRORY: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Nos pertenece**

 **JUDAI: Póngase cómodos y busquen algo de beber o comer**

 **KILLUA Y LAVI: ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Yu-Gi-Oh: Crossing Dimentions

Capitulo 2: Auto-Scorers Parte 1

El viento soplaba meciendo las ramas de los árboles, ya era un poco tarde, las once de la noche para ser más exactos, la gran ciudad de Neo Domino se preparaba para ir a dormir.

En un taller, no muy grande pero si lo suficientemente cómodo para trabajar y vivir ahí, un joven de cabellos rebeldes color naranja acomodaba las cosas, en la tarde habían estado trabajando para darle más poder al motor de la motocicleta de uno de sus mejores amigos, miro detenidamente a su alrededor, tuercas por aquí, herramientas esparcidas por el suelo, cables enredados…

¡Valla desastre! Cuando se trataba de arreglar o mejorar sus motos los tres dejaban un reguero, el chico soltó un suspiro de fastidio y para colmo se encontraba solo… ¿A que hora se supone que regresarán? No es como si fuera su madre pero… ¡Dejarle a el limpiar el desastre! ¡No señor! Los tres lo hicieron y los tres limpiarían, era lo justo.

—Estoy de vuelta — escucho una voz detrás de el

—Bienvenido, a buena hora llegas Jack — se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su pecho —Me ayudarás a limpiar

—El rey no tiene porque hacer las labores domesticas — dicho esto se sentó en la silla.

A Crow le salió una venita en la sien —Lamento si su "majestad" — hizo una mueca al decir eso ultimo —No esta acostumbrado a limpiar, levanta tu trasero y ayúdame — sentenció

Jack tan solo chasqueo su lengua, a mala gana se levanto y comenzó a ayudar al peli-naranja.

—Oye, ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Carly? — preguntó el menor

— ¡No era cita! — Sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas —Solo somos amigos

—Claaaaro — alargó la palabra

— ¡Es verdad! — volteo para encarar al otro con una ligera molestia —Además ella dijo que quería que probara un nuevo café que trajo… — sintió que el calor aumento —De todos modos no tengo que darte explicaciones — se giró para poder acomodar una caja

Crow rió por debajo, sabía que había algo especial entre ellos, Carly lo podía admitir pero Jack… era otra cosa, se sorprendía de lo paciente que podía ser aquella muchacha al estar con Jack, sabía que el rubio no era muy social, además de tener ese mal hábito de endeudarse por solo una taza de café, era frío y tenía sus arranques de grandeza ¿Cómo podía pasar todo el día con el sin querer ahorcarlo?

Una gotita bajo por su cabeza.

«Bueno, así es Jack, Carly lo tolera tal y como es…»

Miro hacía las herramientas que estaba acomodando como si encontrara algo muy interesante en ellas, desde hace algún tiempo se había estado preguntando ¿Cómo sería salir con alguien?

Últimamente el se quedaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo solo, su rutina era la misma, trabajar, arreglar su moto, mejorar su deck… Jack salía más seguido con Carly y Yusei se le notaba algo distraído por lo cual siempre daba sus paseos por la ciudad (cabe mencionar que estos duraban muchas horas) Recordaba cuando Yusei le contó sobre aquel joven que conoció en su duelo con Paradox, cada vez que el peli-negro le hablaba sobre ese muchacho notaba como aquellas orbes azul eléctrico se iluminaban de sobremanera. ¿Habrá alguien que lo haga ponerse así?

 _« ¿En que estoy pensado?»_ Suspiró, dejó la caja en su lugar.

Lleno una pequeña olla con agua para poder calentarla, se agacho para poder tomar un envase de ramen.

Crow alguna vez escucho que el amor es como una mariposa, si la persigues se irá volando, pero si te quedas quieto ésta se posara sobre ti. No es como si le urgiera tener novia ni nada pero quería tener a alguien con quien compartir cosas nuevas.

—Oye Crow ¿Dónde esta Yusei? — dijo el más alto mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

—No lo se, hace horas que salio, ya sabes a uno de sus paseos — explicaba mientras vertía con cuidado el agua caliente

—Hmm…— respondió —Últimamente sale mucho solo

—Esta distraído, hay que dejarlo mientras despeja su… — volteó solo para encontrarse montones de cajas amontonadas en una sola esquina (También se debe mencionar que los cables los hizo bola y los aventó por algún lugar del cuarto) Una venita más grande apareció en su frente.

— ¿Qué? — miró al peli-naranja como si nada.

— ¡Jack eres un inútil! — aquel grito se escucho por toda la ciudad

 **Carretera de Ciudad Neo-Domino. 11:15 PM**

— ¡Robo! — La desconocida miró su carta — Pongo un monstruo boca abajo y una carta boca bajo — en el campo aparecieron ambas cartas —Termina mi turno.

 _«Un monstruo boca bajo ¿Qué está planeando?»_

— ¿Qué pasa Yusei? ¿Miedo? — se burló

Sus ojos miraron al frente con decisión — ¡Mi turno, robo! Convoco a Speed Warrior en modo de ataque. — El guerrero apareció en el campo junto a Yusei.

 **Speed Warrior**

 **Tipo de Monstruo: Guerrero**

 **A/D: 900/400.**

 **Nivel: 2**

 _«No se que trama… pero… ¡no debo retroceder!»_

— ¡Batalla, ve Speed Warrior! — Su carta brincó para poder lanzar su ataque— ¡En este momento activo su efecto, durante la fase de batalla si invoqué normalmente esta carta, puedo duplicar su ataque hasta el final!

—Hmmm… — sonrió

— ¡Ve Speed Warrior destruye a ese monstruo boca bajo! — al atacar hubo una pequeña explosión revelando el monstruo de su rival

 **Shaddoll Hedgehog**

 **Tipo de Monstruo: DARK Spellcaster/Flip/Effect Monster**

 **A/D: 800/200**

 **Nivel: 3**

—Se activa el efecto de mi monstruo, cuando shaddoll hedgehog es revelado puedo añadir desde mi deck a mi mano una carta trampa o mágica "shaddoll" — su mazo brillo para dejar salir la carta seleccionada para después tomarla.

— ¿Shaddoll? — Los ojos azules miraron confusos a su rival

—Tranquilo, pronto conocerás el terror de mis lindas muñecas — rió

Yusei frunció el seño — Coloco una carta boca bajo, al final de la batalla el ataque de Speed Warrior vuelve a la normalidad, termina mi turno.

— ¡Mi turno, robo! — su sonrisa se ensanchó — ¡Activo mi magia de campo Curse Of The Shaddoll Prision! — La carretera se cubrió de arena, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso — Pongo un monstruo boca bajo, termina mi turno

— ¡Mi turno, robo! — tomo su carta

 _«Shaddoll, es la primera vez que los veo, no se que clase de efectos tendrán…»_

Miro de reojo a su contrincante, debía pensar en una estrategia para derrotarla.

 _«Volvió a colocar un monstruo boca bajo, en definitiva debe de tener un efecto de volteo. En ese caso ¡Debo ir con todo!»_

—Convoco a Drill Synchron en posición de ataque. — el pequeño monstruo maquina apareció en el campo

 **Drill Synchron**

 **Tipo de Carta: Monster / Tuner**

 **Tipo de Monstruo: Machine**

 **A/D: 800/300**

 **Nivel: 3**

El viento que soplaba movía salvajemente sus ropas, sus motos iban cada vez más rápido, los rugidos de los motores sonaban potentes.

— ¡Muéstrame tu fuerza Yusei! — descubrió sus ojos azules — ¡Diviérteme como lo hizo Yuki Judai! — afiló su mirada y mostró una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡…! — Sus orbes color azul eléctrico se abrieron de sorpresa ¿Cómo lo conocía? ¿Ya habría peleado con el? Pero… si el castaño era de otra era… ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Sorprendido? Si quieres saber ¡Gana! — aceleró

— ¡Espera! — salió de su shock para de igual manera acelerar para alcanzarla — ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre Judai? — su mirada se afiló — ¿Dónde esta? — exigió

Tan solo recibió como respuesta una risa burlona

—Tsk… en ese caso… — alzó su mano hacía el cielo — ¡Afino a Drill Synchron de nivel tres con mi Speed Warrior de nivel dos…! ¡Aparece…! — una luz iluminó el cielo, el nuevo monstruo hizo acto de presencia — ¡Invocación Synchro… Ven Junk Warrior!

 **Junk Warrior**

 **Tipo de carta: Monster / Effect / Synchro**

 **Tipo de Monstruo: Warrior**

 **A/D: 2300/** **1300**

 **Nivel: 5**

—Junk Warrior… — susurró — Veamos como manejas lo que viene Yusei — observó la carta que traía en su mano para sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Activó una carta mágica de mi mano, Synchro Blast Wave, puedo activarla cuando controlo un monstruo synchro boca arriba, me permite destruir un monstruo de mi oponente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ve! — gracias al poder la carta destruyó su carta oculta.

 **Shaddoll Squamata**

 **Tipo de carta: Spellcaster/Flip/Effect Monster**

 **Tipo de Monstruo: Oscuro**

 **A/D: 1800 / 1000**

 **Nivel: 4**

— ¡En este momento el efecto de Shaddoll Squamanta se activa! Cuando es destruida por efecto de una carta puedo mandar desde mi deck al cementerio un monstruo "Shaddoll"

—¿…? — Yusei no podía descifrar que es lo que planeaba aquella muchacha — ¡Batalla! ¡Ve Junk Warrior, ataque directo! — su carta cerró su puño para infligir daño

—¡Activo el efecto de mi campo Curse Of The Shaddoll Prision, cada vez que un monsruo shaddoll es mandado a mi cementerio por efecto de una carta, el monstruo de mi oponente pierde cien puntos de ataque por cada monstruo!

 **Junk Warrior A: 2300 – 200 = 2100**

— ¡Kgh! — su moto derrapo

 **Desconocido.**

 **Life Points: 4000 – 2100= 1900**

—Termina mi turno — se puso a la par de la moto contraria — Ahora dime ¿Cómo conoces a Judai? — su voz se escuchó seria

—Mph… — soltó una pequeña risa — ¡Eres un idiota Yusei! — estallo en risas — ¿Crees que con eso me vencerás? — sus ojos afilados lo miraron con desprecio —Valla duelo… pensé que sería mas divertido cazarte — su actitud cambio por completo a una fría y lúgubre — Ya vi que no… al menos Judai me entretuvo más que tú, acabemos con esto

—¿…?

— ¡Mi tuno, robo! — su corazón latía más y más rápido debido a su emoción — Te mostrare… — entrecerró sus ojos — ¡El poder de mis shaddolls! ¡Primero, convoco a Shaddoll squamanta! ¡Después activo mi magia Shaddoll Change! Enviando un monstruo Shaddoll desde mi deck al cementerio puedo cambiar el atributo de una de mis shaddoll en el campo, Squamanta cambia a atributo agua. — el monstruo seleccionado brillo — ¡Activo mi carta mágica Shaddoll Fusión!

— ¡Fusión! — sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, rápidamente en su mente llego el recuerdo de su querido castaño usando la fusión, apretó su mandíbula.

— ¡Fusiono a Shaddoll dragon y Shaddoll Squamanta! — Ambas cartas se elevaron para formar un circulo — ¡Emerge de lo mas profundo del océano, demuestra tu fuerza serpiente marina! ¡Invocación por Fusión, desciende "El Shaddoll Abbizzare"!

 **El Shaddoll Abbizzare**

 **Tipo de Carta: Fusión/ Sea Serpent/ Effect**

 **A/D: 2100/1500**

 **Nivel: 6**

La serpiente apareció en el campo, su potente rugido de dos cabezas hizo temblar la ciudad.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo es…? — Sus ojos miraban atónitos ese monstruo —No… ¿Qué clase de duelista eres? — giro su cabeza para ver a su oponente

—Una que te hará sufrir… — le sonrió macabramente — En este momento activo el efecto de Shaddoll Beast que esta en mi cementerio, cuando esta carta es mandada por efecto de una carta puedo robar dos cartas y descartar una.

—Ya veo, sus monstruos son efectos en el cementerio, es por eso que trata de mandarlos ahí — intuyó el pelinegro

— ¡Magia rápida Shaddoll Shadow, si tengo un monstruo shaddoll en mi mano puedo añadirle mil puntos de ataque a un monstruo "Fusión Shaddoll" en mi campo!

—Tsk…

—Eso no es todo Yusei~ — canturreo — ¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo, enviando desde mi mano una carta "Shaddoll" gana quinientos puntos de ataque!

 **El Shaddoll Abbizzare: 2100 + 1500= 3600**

—Me asegurare que no bloquees mi ataque. ¡Activo el efecto de "Shaddoll Dragon" que esta en mi cementerio, cuando es enviada ahí por efecto de una carta, puedo destruir una carta boca debajo de mi oponente!

— ¡¿Qué?! — la carta que protegería a Yusei del ataque se destruyó

— ¡Batalla! ¡Ve El Shaddoll Abbizzare, ataca a Junk Warrior! — la serpiente envolvió al monstruo contrario solo para apretarlo y hacer que sufriera — ¡Destrúyelo! — lo estrelló contra el suelo, debido a la explosión del ataque se soltaron pedazos de cemento de la carretera, los cuales fueron directo hacía Yusei

…

— ¡¿Pero que?! — en el taller todo tembló logrando hacer que cayeran cajas y herramientas.

Ambos jóvenes salieron para poder ver lo que pasaba, en la carretera se podía observar como salía humo.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? — el mayor miraba la escena

—Tengo un mal presentimiento — su mirada del peli-naranja reflejaba preocupación.

…

— ¡…! — maniobró lo más rápido que pudo, su moto derrapó — ¡Kgh! — intentó recuperar el control, ágilmente Yusei con la llanta delantera pudo chocar contra la pared para poder rebotar y controlar su moto.

 **Yusei**

 **LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

Mostró una sonrisa satisfecha

— ¿Cómo es que pudo destruir parte de la carretera? — un ojo se mantenía cerrado debido al dolor que aguantaba, uno de los pedazos que había volado logró golpearle parte de su brazo izquierdo —El ataque se sintió tan real…

—Así es, gracias a las diferentes eras podemos tener "solid vision" los monstruos, los ataques, el dolor… ¡Son reales! — rió —¿Te lo imaginas Yusei? El pobre Judai siendo herido… — sonrió aun mas, disfrutaba ver esa cara de angustia en el chico

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — Gruño — ¡Responde! — aceleró para poder alcanzar la moto contraría

— ¿Hmm? Acaso ¿Te preocupa ese tonto? ¡Que tierno! — Yusei al escuchar sus burlas apretó sus dientes y su mirada se afiló —Bueno…en todo caso no tiene importancia que te lo diga — negó moviendo su cabeza.

— ¡Tú…!

— _Galie, deja de jugar, necesitamos que regreses_

La mencionada llevo su mano hacía el transmisor que llevaba en su oreja derecha —Eh… ¿Tan rápido? Que se le va a hacer — en una maniobra logró hacer que su moto saltara para llegar al otro lado de la carretera —Fue entretenido Yusei — se quito el casco revelando sus cabellos cortos castaños, sus ojos azules miraban a Fudo.

— ¡Espera, el duelo no ha terminado!— se estacionó para poder verla de frente — ¡Dime donde esta Judai!

Carcajeo —Nos vemos Yusei~ — sacando un pequeño frasco rojizo lo dejó caer, un circulo apareció llevándosela de ese lugar.

— ¡Oye! — fue inútil, aquella chica había desaparecido —… — el viento soplo moviendo sus cabellos negros —Judai… — susurró

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzYu-Gi-Oh!;Crossing DimentionszzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ**

—No tengo que darle explicaciones a mi enemigo — sus ojos se afilaron

— ¿Enemigo? — el tricolor instintivamente dio un paso atrás

— La alquimia de Carol Malus Dienheim destruirá al mundo… — tomo otra carta de su mazo

— ¿Destruir al mundo? — las orbes amatistas temblaron

—Yo soy quien acabara con los "milagros" — activó su carta, cinco tornados salieron para atacar a Yugi

— ¡…! — cerro sus ojos

Se escuchó una explosión, el joven rubio dio un pequeño brinco debido al susto, se giro para ver el humo salir.

—Yugi… — susurró, su instinto le dijo que algo no andaba bien, no lo dudó y se echó a correr en la dirección donde salía el humo.

— ¡Kuri, Kuri! — su pequeño amigo estaba a su lado, Yugi estaba en el suelo con algunos rasguños, afortunadamente Kuriboh salió para evitar que el golpe le diera de lleno

— ¡Yugi! — el faraón estaba a su lado —¡¿Por qué no me dejaste cambiar?! — sus ojos se notaban entre preocupados y molestos

—…— La niña solo veía indiferente el cuerpo del joven en el suelo

—No…cambiaremos… — articuló a duras penas —Yo… — con sus brazos intentó apoyarse para levantarse pero no lo conseguía —Tengo…que hablarle… — jadeó

— ¿…? — no entendía a su "luz" ¿Qué trataba de hacer Yugi?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué destruirías el mundo…? — alzó su cabeza, amatistas y celestes chocaron —No lo entiendo…

—No lo entenderías — cerró sus ojos mientras negaba levemente —Este mundo… debe desaparecer… — abrió sus ojos para mirar al contrario —Es una orden que me dio mi padre

— ¿Tu…padre…? — sus pupilas se achicaron, su cuerpo tembló levemente

Recuerdos fugaces aparecieron en su mente, fuego, una explosión, ese alguien preciado… abandono… rencor… abuso…

 _/ — ¡Papá! ¡Papá! No… — lagrimas gruesas bajaban de sus ojos, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba —Di mi mejor esfuerzo…—/_

— ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! — Atem intentó llamarlo varias veces pero era en balde, su compañero no reaccionaba, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo

—Ya me canse…tan solo muere… — nuevamente lanzó un ataque, cinco tornados aparecieron con más potencia.

— ¡Yugi! ¡Hay que cambiar rápido! —

—…— era inútil su compañero no reaccionaba

— ¡YUGI! — el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar, el ataque chocó contra ellos

—Motou Yugi, si no peleas morirán todos aquellos preciados para ti — dicho esto dio la vuelta, saco un pequeño frasco color rojo, lo tiro al suelo y se tele transporto

…

— ¡Yugi! — el ojimiel corría por la calle, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, esa angustia crecía más y más. —Maldición…

La tierra tembló ligeramente, Jonouchi frenó, las pequeñas piedras se movían, pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba, instintivamente brincó a un lado, un fuerte ataque como si de una cuchilla se tratase cortó el suelo como si fuera un papel.

— ¡¿Pero que…?! — cayó de sentón —Increíble…corto el suelo como si nada…

—Jonouchi Katsuya — giró para ver quien lo nombraba

— ¡¿Quién eres tu?! — frunció el ceño

Tan solo sonrió, se colocó en una pose de baile, como si bailara tango, de su brazo izquierdo salió un disco de duelo, su color era verde con toques blancos, ladeó su cabeza para observar mejor al rubio.

—Soy una Auto-Scorers — sus labios pintados de negro sonrieron

— ¿Auto-Scorers? — se levantó para observar mejor a aquella muchacha.

Cabello castaño largo amarrado en una coleta baja, piel demasiado pálida casi blanca, sus ojos fríos color esmeralda, llevaba un vestido largo negro con verde, el cual solo podía dejar ver una de sus largas piernas, alrededor de su cuello un listón de igual color.

…

—Kuri… — sus grandes ojos estaban brillosos, se sentía preocupado por su pequeño dueño.

— ¡Yugi! ¡Por favor responde! — el faraón tenia en brazos a su compañero— ¡No me hagas esto! — ignoraba el dolor punzante de su brazo, un hilo color carmesí salía de este — ¡YUGI! — apretó ligeramente el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo.

 **To be continued…**

 **¡Aquí termina este capitulo! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor!**

 **KANDA: Auto-Scorers significa "muñeca viviente"**

 **ALLEN: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo estará Yugi? ¿Qué piensan de que Atem tiene su propio cuerpo? ¿Cómo estará Judai? ¡Descúbranlo en la próxima actualización!**

 **YO: Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capitulo así como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

 **TODOS: See ya!**


End file.
